marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Smerdyakov
Dimitri Smerdyakov is an associate of Nick Fury's crew who had been assigned to closely monitor Peter Parker during his school trip in Austria. During the mission, Smerdyakov worked alongside Mysterio, who had managed to trick Fury's crew to believe he was from another dimension and had been fighting against the Elementals, which were in fact his own illusions. Biography Nick Fury's Crew Meeting Spider-Man ]] Smerdyakov served as an associate and ally of Nick Fury. Fury had Smerdyakov work alongside the Skrulls Talos and Soren while they posed as Fury and Maria Hill on Earth. Smerdyakov was introduced to Spider-Man when 'Fury' took Parker from his hotel to a base where the team was present. After Parker turned down the mission of stopping the rampaging Elementals, Smerdyakov took him back to the hotel. Drone Incident After learning that Spider-Man could not be seen in Europe, and that Parker himself was on a class trip, Talos hijacked his summer vacation in order for Parker's class to go to Prague, so Parker would be able to fight Molten Man when it attacked. Smerdyakov served as the bus driver and did not speak at all to anyone as he drove them towards Prague. During the ride, Flash Thompson claimed that Smerdyakov was his personal driver on his blog, although Smerdyakov ignored Thompson and continued driving. When the bus stooped for a break, Smerdyakov pointed Parker to a room where the teen could be given his Stealth Suit. When Parker accidentally called a drone strike on the bus using E.D.I.T.H., in an attempt to erase a picture from Brad Davis's phone, Parker used his Synthetic Webbing to yank the steering wheel from Smerdyakov to avoid a missile from the drone, before leaping out of the bus and destroying the drone.Spider-Man: Far From Home Equipment *' ': To be added Facilities *'Nick Fury's Hideout': To be added Relationships Allies *Nick Fury's Crew **Nick Fury - Leader **Maria Hill **Talos (disguised as Nick Fury) **Soren (disguised as Maria Hill) **Seamstress *Midtown School of Science and Technology - Passengers **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Roger Harrington **Julius Dell **Ned Leeds **Michelle Jones **Betty Brant **Flash Thompson **Brad Davis **Josh Scarino **Yasmin Monette **Tyler Corbyn **Zach Cooper **Zoha **Sebastian Enemies *Quentin Beck/Mysterio † - Temporary Ally Trivia *In the comics, Dmitri Smerdyakov was a member of the , going under the pseudonym of Chameleon, and the half-brother of . Behind the Scenes *Director Jon Watts revealed in an interview back in July 2017 that it would be great for the Chameleon to appear in Spider-Man: Far From Home as a villain before he settled on Mysterio. However, while Dimitri Smerdyakov was featured in the finished film, he is never shown to become the Chameleon.Jon Watts on the possibility of Morbius, Blade and The Chameleon in Spider-Man: Homecoming 2 *Jérémie Vigot was a stunt double for Numan Acar in the role of Dimitri Smerdyakov. References External Links * * ru:Дмитрий Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Nick Fury's Crew Members